The White Faced Man
by J.B. Writer
Summary: Harleen Quinzel awakens to a perfect world, a world she questions constantly. She has everything she could ever want in a husband, family, career and friends. But when a white faced man she can't unsee haunts her dreams... and then manifests itself in her life, she battles her descent into madness. Sometimes your own mind is the worst horror you could ever imagine.
1. HuRt

**ThE wHiTe FaCeD mAn**

 **PrOloGuE: HuRt**

 _Would I die for you?_

 _Would I live for you?_

 _I jumped in without even thinkin' about it. I don't ever ask questions when it comes to you. It hurts so much but fuck it. My skins on fire. Its burnin' me to the bones. Losing myself. Losing my life. Giving it all to you. I gave it all..._

 _You said you wouldn't kill me._

 _But I was already dead inside long before I met you…_

 _And you knew it..._

 _You were right though… this hurts… this hurts real bad._

 _I'm scared… real scared…_

\- H – H – H –

Hurting…

 _It hurts too much…_

"No… no… please… let me out…"

 _Harley…_

"S-stop…! No!"

 _Harleen…_

"Harleen! Wake up!"

A loud gasp with eyes wide open. A mouth agape with all breath taken away. Sweat dripping from her face as she clutched at nothing but air. A panicked Harleen Quinzel awoke to warm hands grasping her shoulders, shaking her gently but firm enough to get her up.

She was still waving her arms a bit… still trying to 'swim'… still trying not to drown. Still feeling all the dread that just wouldn't disappear. The pain. The sorrow. The hurt…

 _Calm down… just calm down._

She touched herself desperately. First her face. Then her wrists. Her chest. Her neck.

 _My skin… it's not burning…_

"You're awake. You snapped out of it okay?"

 _Snap…_

 _Snap…_

Awake. The acid… the pale white face… the blurry images… it wasn't real. Her blank face mouthed the reality over and over. I was only 'dreaming'. She repeated it. It's all fake.

 _I'm here… where I'm supposed to be… right?_

"It's just another nightmare dear. You're here. You're safe." Those bright blue eyes of his looked so concerned. "You're with me. You're good."

 _I know you…_

 _I think I'm safe with you…_

"Harleen… you uh… okay? You haven't said anything for like a minute and it's kind of creepin' me out now."

Harleen still didn't say a word. She stared into his eyes, getting completely lost in them. Those concerned deep blue eyes of his. She was confused but finally found something to cling onto. They gave her comfort for some reason. Those bright blue orbs… she loved them. His strong face… defined chin. Slicked back hair.

 _You're handsome aren't ya?_

 _Joe... that's your name…_

"You… you're Joe... and I love you." She droned almost robotically, memories that seemed to come and go slowly returning to her.

"Ye~ah… and you're Harleen… and I love you." Joe repeated her, confused, saying it deliberately and with quite a bit of concern. "Honey, you sure you're okay? You hit your head or something? Drinkin'?"

Broken memories…

 _I'm Harleen Quinzel. I'm in bed with my husband Joe… I'm happily married…_

 _You're my husband…_

 _We've been married for years…_

It was true. It had to be. She could remember the long white dress and veil. She could imagine him in his black and white suit… waiting for her down the aisle. Harleen looked at him caringly as if it was that day. Why was she making him worry like this? He didn't need any of this. Don't let him worry…

"I'm sorry... I just… feel really strange." Harleen muttered solemnly, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Like I haven't quite woken up yet or somethin' like that."

Harleen felt Joe's hand wrap around her cheek, stroking it. The warmth was so needed. It was so welcome.

"You've been having nightmares for the last few weeks now right?" Joe curved to his side, grabbing the lever on the lamp nearby, flipping it on to reveal their large master bedroom in pure absolute white.

 _Pure… white…_

 _Skin._

 _It's always the same nightmare for weeks… that same face… I can't remember exactly how it looks…_

 _But I guess it looks like…_

A kiss planted on her forehead brought her back so quickly to _reality_.

"Relax… okay?" Joe grabbed at a towel nearby on the same stand, patting her moist face with it gently.

"I-I… don't know what's wrong with me." Harleen let her face be dabbed, finally breaking a little smile. "But you know… you're making it better."

"Heh, that's what I'm here for right?"

 _Right…_

 _You're my happiness aren't cha?_

"T-thanks…" Harleen almost blushed now. "Uh, w-what time is it anyway?"

"3:00 a.m. I think…" Joe finished cleaning her face, tossing the towel aside with a casual flick. "I'd say it's your work dear but you've left Arkham and those crazies for a year now right?"

 _Arkham Asylum…_

"Y-yeah…" Harleen stared at him still hesitant, eyes blank and shaken. "It's the same damn nightmare… and it's really messin' me up right now."

Joe frowned. Harleen remembered describing the vague dream to him for a while now. He always said he found it strange how clouded the details were even though it was recurring. The main detail always was a face.

The white faced man…

"Huh, recurring nightmares usually are a cry for some real world problems right?"

Harleen blankly turned over to Joe, making a face screaming 'why aren't _you_ the psychologist now?'

"Okay okay…" Joe laughed, smiling big, showing those perfect white teeth. "Dr. Quinzel, I'm no doc like you but I'm just concerned k? Just making small talk to comfort my dearest."

 _You're so sweet…_

 _Sweet… like…_

"Yeah… me the psychologist… and I'm starting to feel like the psycho one…"

"Don't say that." Joe sighed, cuddling with her.

"Heh, sorry…" Harleen leaned on his shoulder, breaking her thoughts. "Just bein' an irritable bitch I guess…"

"I know it's tough." He pressed his face into her blonde hair, nuzzling her and breathing her sweet scent in. "Will you be mad if I tell you these nightmares of yours make me a little happy?"

"W-what?" Harleen let out a huff, confused. "Why would they make you happy? You enjoy my pain?"

 _Enjoy… pain?_

"God. No dear." He ran a finger up to caress her chin. "Because we've been so busy I barely get to see you anymore. And when I do you're sleeping away. Seeing those pretty eyes makes me happy is all."

Pretty eyes… they both had such pretty eyes.

For the moment, finally Harleen felt her heart slow down. She felt her mind calm. The nightmare was a bit behind her. This was… being awake. This was the life she had for a while now. This wonderful life sleeping in bed with a fella she totally dug.

 _I think I'm okay…_

 _I… love my life. I love you._

 _I remember now… I worked hard for this life with you._

"Heh, pretty eyes huh? Good enough answer for me suave guy…" Harleen was beginning to feel more herself surely, smiling big and beautifully. "… If not a lil' corny for my tastes."

"Nothing wrong with corn dear. It's awesome and sweet…" Joe paused, winking. "Just like you."

"Oh my god, where did that line come from? Food Network?"

"Nah. From heaven… where you came from right?"

"Oh… shut up…"

"Okay you got me…" Joe laughed as she playfully 'slapped him'. "Bobby Flay… that was his line."

"You lil' cute thief…" Harleen giggled, pausing only to give Joe a naughty look that any guy would approve of. She suddenly pushed Joe down on the bed, straddling him on top with ease. "What would I do without you?"

Joe smirked, holding her by her slender waist, hands soon exploring her firm rear that was barely covered by a pink thong. "I'll steal anything if it gets you to do this more often…"

"Good cause you stole my heart at first glance…" Harleen held his bare chest, suddenly grinding on top, feeling his excitement rise pretty quickly.

"Heh, I'm the corny one? Hmm, you tempting me Dr. Quinzel?" Joe slid the thong down a bit, feeling his member hardening against her sex.

"You're so perceptive arent'cha?" She teased him with a bite of her own lip… moaning a little as she felt his size against her crotch. "Damn it screw the teasin'… just fuck me please…"

She leaned back, beginning to pull away at his black boxers, freeing him as fast as she could.

"Heh whoa, alright dear…" Joe suddenly reached behind, undoing her matching hot pink bra. "Mister J reporting for duty right?"

 _Mistah J…_

 _Hah…hah… hah…_

Harleen gasped feeling a ball in her throat, gagging at the name. She felt her world turn upside down, her body rolled over as Joe mounted her with lust in his eyes. Her thong was pulled off so quick nearly tearing it. Harleen was so excited… so entranced but for some reason couldn't get her mind straight again.

The name… that name made her skin tingle but there wasn't time to ponder anything. Joe wouldn't let her.

 _Hahahaha…_

His soft lips pressed against hers hard, silencing the moan that snuck out of her mouth, their tongues intertwining in a warm yet rough French kiss. Harleen felt her chest heave as she got lost in his mouth… closing her eyes to completely feel the passion she had for him. She couldn't get enough of Joe, cupping his head tightly to not let him back up even an inch.

 _Hahaha…_

Harleen felt his hands rise up slowly and soft, exploring her curved luscious body, a hand to her firm breast and the other to her just as firm rear, sensually squeezing to more elicit moans from the girl. She clutched at his lean muscular back almost scratching him, urging him to be inside her.

"Fuck me Joe…"

"Heh… alright doll face… but I gotta warn ya ahead of time…"

 _Heh… heh… heh…_

 _T-that… voice…_

Harleen didn't want to do it but she did anyway. She opened her eyes wide to see pale white… greens and reds… all mashed together like a disheveled painting of a monster. A disfigured face…

The white faced man…

 _What are you going to do.?_

"I'm gonna hurt ya…. I'm gonna hurt ya real bad baby… hah…hah…hah…hehehe…"

 _HAHAHAHAHA!_

 _No…. no…._

"NO!" Harleen yelled out at the top of her lungs, suddenly bucking her hips and pushing Joe off in a frenzied retreat.

"H-hey hey… what the heck Harleen?!"

Harleen scurried up to a seated position against the wooden bed header, frightened eyes like a deer in headlights. Her heart felt like it wanted to pound out her chest. She stared at Joe who seemed more than disappointed. What… was happening?

 _What… is going on with me?_

She looked at Joe's disheartened face. She was hurting him. She was making him worry again. He didn't deserve any of this… he was… everything to her. This was the first time… she freaked out while being awake…

"I… I… I'm sorry." Harleen had a tear come down her cheek, blinking it away forcibly before sliding under the sheets, turning her back to him. She felt ashamed. She felt stupid. These images… these nightmares needed to stop.

"Don't be sad." Joe didn't think any of this. He just worried for her. "I just want you to be okay Harleen."

"This is affecting… us… now…" Harleen gritted her teeth. "Fuck this. I'm going to fix this… I'm not… I… I'm not crazy am I?"

 _Crazy…_

 _Crazy girl…_

"No… you're not." Joe reassured her. "You're just a girl that helped a lot of people… heard a lot of messed up things. You'll be okay alright?"

"… Okay… I'll be… okay."

"You know it…" Joe approved, slowly returning to his sleeping position, suddenly wrapping his arms around her lovingly. "Let's try to sleep. We both have early days tomorrow anyway right?"

'R-right…." She felt his warm breath on her back, the girl clutching at her blankets, feeling a cold chill in her bones.

"Please rest." Joe wrapped his hands around her tighter, head to her hair. "We'll work this out together. I promise."

"Y-yeah…" She clutched at his fingers softly, stealing any bit of warmth she could get. She still felt so bad… "I love you Joe… please know this."

"I love you too… go to sleep dear."

The love. It was killing her. She didn't want to turn to him because of what she saw but needed him so bad…

She didn't want to sleep because of what she saw but had no will to stay awake.

The face she couldn't see clearly was out there… she still had a feeling it was looking right at her.

It was another long… night.

\- H – H – H –

[Harleen's iPhone 7 | 10:00 AM]

Zzzt! Text alert!

 _[Joe: Hey babe. You had a long night so I 'cooked' the kids breakfast and took them to school even though it was your turn. (McDonalds FTW Hah!) Have a great day of work okay? Maybe you should get some meds for your insomnia and something to deal with those nightmares at the office. Don't want to resort to that stuff but I'm worried about you._

 _Anyway, can't wait to go with you and the kids to the carnival tonight._ _We'll go on rides, let the kids play with the clowns, eat fried twinkies and the whole nine! Don't worry about a thing._ _We'll get you the relaxation you deserve okay?_

 _Floyd and Zoe seem excited too!_

 _See you soon.]_

 _[Read]_

\- I –

Zzzt! Text message alert!

 _\- I -_

 _[Ivy: Hey dearest, you know I love you but where the hell are you!? Your first appointment Nigma? Damn he was pissed off as hell! He was trying to make me the shrink and I couldn't stop those fucking stupid riddle games he plays. Get over here!]_

 _[Ivy: Tried to call you four times girl! Not my fault you're not here.]_

 _[Ivy: By the way some guy pulled up in a Rolls Royce and dropped a blank check in front of me. And guess what?_

 _Bruce Wayne is asking for you and is waiting here… we hit the jackpot!_

 _MIND BLOWN!_

… _Brought his butler and some uh… creepy kid with him. I think he wants you to help this kid…_

 _Anyway get your cute butt down here to the office damn it. I can't keep stalling!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your favorite overworked and underpaid secretary._

 _Ivy]_

 _[Read]_


	2. JaSoN

**ChApTeR oNe: JaSoN**

 _My perfect life…_

 _This life feels… unreal._

 _That scary face…_

 _That white face… feels so real._

 _**"You'll never get rid of me baby… I'm inside you now. Ha…ha…ha…"**_

 _Reality_ hit her hard. It felt like being blasted out of a canon, a gasp and a blur later and Harleen's eyes shot wide open. Timid hands on a wheel of a car she didn't remember getting in. A destination she vaguely recalled.

 _Work… right… I'm at work._

Strange. She had already arrived. The morning drive to work felt like it never happened.

 _Click._

Harleen pressed the engine ignition button with a hesitant finger, a deep exhale next to remind her that she was indeed alive and awake. She sat silently for the moment, easing off the brake pedal gently as she parked in her _usual_ spot. This was the _usual_ routine. At least that's what she _remembered._

The words 'Reserved for Doctor Harleen Quinzel' were written on the blue sign in front of her after all. This meant she _belonged_ here.

 _Goin' to work…_

 _I work every weekday… 9 to 5… just like anyone else._

It may have been the _normal old_ _routine_ but Harleen bet her soul no one else was feeling like her at the moment. Forgetting what happened for the last couple of hours was a strange feeling indeed. The whole morning was just a rush of blurry images. A mirror with her beautiful reflection… her pink toothbrush with butterflies painted on it… the silver showerhead… vague memories of warm water hitting her face… washing away any doubts that she was still asleep.

She had no idea why she felt so strange.

All she knew though was that she was late… real late.

The repeated texts from her favorite secretary kept reminding her so.

Harleen shook off her worried thoughts and got out of her bright pink Cadillac. She hurryingly grabbed her bags, adjusting her bifocals as the car doors shut automatically. She rushed through the parking structure on those high heels, passing through a large glass door which read 'Gotham Grand Central'.

The medical plaza was huge but she made the right twists and turns, knowing exactly where she worked even though it felt like a meandering memory. The offices of Dr. Harleen Quinzel PHD was on the second floor. It was the nicest store front on the block.

It was a given. Harleen did design it after all.

 _This is my office… my business…_

"Harls, took you long enough. What the heck happened to you this morning?"

 _Ivy…_

 _Pammy…_

 _Red…_

The pretty sight made Harleen break a small grin. It was a familiar sight as well. And anything 'familiar' was totally welcome. The gorgeous red head in the green dress _as usual_ greeted her at the front desk, looking quite annoyed but not threatening at all. Pamela "Ivy" Isley was her secretary… she was her best friend. She was her right hand girl. She was her plutonic soulmate.

Memories of their crazy college nights were faint… really faint but tangible. The partying… the studying… the trouble making. It was comforting. Almost like when she was talking to Joe.

This person meant the world to her too. She felt _normal_ again…

"Hey babe you okay? You uh, take a hit of something? A little sloo~w today? He~llo?"

"Oh… sorry Red… I… uh…" Harleen laughed brokenly, clearing her throat while adjusting her blonde hair. "I had a real long night."

"… Oh long night eh?" Ivy giggled and winked, making quite a suggestive stare. "Hmmm, you and Joe awake all night? Sounds hot."

 _Heh right… if being the biggest tease in the world sounds hot I guess…_

"Stop it don't even go there." Harleen blushed while shaking her head, killing the notion instantly with a stern finger. "It's just some insomnia. Been havin' trouble sleepin' for a while now."

"Poor you." Pamela frowned, glancing down to Harleen's hands with now even more pity. "Oh no. Don't tell me that's your breakfast again."

Harleen took a gander down now, noticing she was holding a little snack pack in her hand. The chocolate cup dessert was her quick pick me up. Nothing strange about this.

"You sure love your pudding don't you?"

 _I love… Puddin'…_

 _I do…_

"You poor little thing. Didn't have time to get a real meal even? Jell-O doesn't have enough nutrients to keep you running this hectic job okay? Come on, share my salad."

"I-I'll be fine... thanks though." Harleen denied any worry even though she felt a nervous ball in her throat. It wasn't going away…

 _Puddin'…_

 _Tastes so sweet…_

She felt so strange again. Really weird. Something wasn't right…

"Um… Pammy… can I ask you a question?"

"Anytime pretty eyes."

"Have you evah woken up and like felt you really haven't woken up yet?"

"Uh… like you're still dreaming or something?"

"Y-yeah… exactly."

Ivy playfully tapped her pen on those deep velvet lips of hers. "Nope. But if I did, I'd so want a rich bastard like _him_ as my dream boy toy… imagine the money… and he doesn't look half bad eh?"

Harleen turned where Ivy's suggestive green eyes guided her, now seeing a well-built man dressed like a million bucks. Adorned in a custom Armani suit with a top hat and high end coat that probably cost more than anyone in the room could imagine, Bruce Wayne had that presence about him. The presence to steal a room completely.

"Doctor Quinzel?" The billionaire reached out his gloved hand, walking towards the two with a proud walk. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"I… I know you." Harleen was taken a back, accepting his hand, feeling his strong firm grip. "Nice to meet cha regardless… Sorry for being so late."

"No I'm the one who should be sorry barging in without an appointment and all." Bruce corrected. "I know this is sudden but I'm really in a bind here. Ms. Iles told me she filled you in a little bit on why exactly I'm here?"

"Uh yes… somethin' about a boy?"

"Jason." Bruce turned waving, motioning at indeed a young boy dressed in a red hoodie to come over to them. The teenager grumbled, moping his way up as an older gentleman was guiding (or forcing) him to approach. "Say hello to Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

"Hi." Jason shrugged, not really making eye contact.

"… Hey." Harleen waved politely back, again getting no real reaction.

Red Hoodie with black and green jeans that were torn up. Just some typical emo kid… but Harleen was getting strangest vibes from him. Like she already knew him… some way somehow.

"Alfred, please get the car ready to go… this shouldn't take long." Bruce commanded to his apparent butler who of course dressed the part. You just got have the black and white suit with matching gloves.

"Not a problem Master Bruce, I shall be waiting for our departure…. Excuse me ladies." Alfred bowed to Harleen and Ivy so proper, making his way out the door with old English grace.

Bruce turned back with a hand clap, "So-"

"Mr. Wayne… I have to tell you upfront. I usually don't take younger clients." Harleen interrupted sadly, sighing as she truly felt bad. "I get a little attached when it comes to kids… it gets a little too personal for me. I don't want to waste your time but-"

"Please…" Bruce looked a bit deflated. "I've taken Jason to so many different doctors for help and I've heard from a mutual friend that you're the best around. At least consider this."

"… Mutual friend?"

"Yes, my star middle linebacker for the Gotham Knights… the football team I own… Waylon "Killer Croc" Jones. You know him right?"

 _Killer Croc…_

 _They call him that because he'll kill anyone who crosses the middle of the field._

 _And he has a big sharp mouth that won't shut up._

 _We're friends…_

"Uh… Waylon… told you I'm the best?" Harleen shook her hands, denying such praise. "I think he's just bein' a good friend Mr. Wayne."

"Don't be modest. I've did my research on you too doctor. Really impressive resume." Bruce's expression got a bit more desperate. "Please, I'm asking you Doctor, almost begging here… Jason has run into a lot of dead ends but he's a talented kid... he just has a few issues to deal with. Please… money is no object."

"Come on Harls…" Ivy whispered, holding up a blank check, making a face that screamed 'Take the job bitch we need the money!'

Harleen glanced back at Jason who still was staring at the ground, totally not wanting any part of this. She then glanced back at Bruce who had the look of a concerned parent. A parent who just wanted to be a good… dad.

"All the kid needs is a little help spreading his wings… that's all." Bruce said. "Please consider this…"

 _Wings…_

 _Birds…_

 _Robin…_

 _Dead… bird…_

 _Guilt…_

 _BANG!_

The flash almost knocked her off her feet. Harleen swallowed painfully, not understand the feelings she felt well up inside her chest. A ball of ache in her throat. She felt like she owed this kid something. Like she owed Bruce Wayne something. Guilt… why did she feel so guilty?

"I… I… okay…" Harleen nodded reluctantly, giving in finally for reasons not understood. Her heart wouldn't let her turn this kid away for some reason or another… a guilt that she couldn't grasp.

"Great. You are one of the few good ones in this city Doctor." Bruce looked so elated, patting Jason on his shoulder. "On behalf of both us? Thank you so much."

"It's… nothin'." Harleen exhaled, trying to get back into focus. "Well, uh… I'm busy today… but schedule a time for you and Jason next week with Pamela here so we can get an idea of where to start alright?"

"Of course. We are forever grateful."

"Let me get you two handsome men scheduled alright?" Ivy smiled in victory, winking at Harleen for a job well done.

Harleen gave a half smile back, walking slowly back towards her office in a confused waltz. She wondered still why she felt so strange… when things were going so well. She should've been happy with a blank check. Helping people in need.

She shut the door behind her.

The quiet wasn't peaceful.

The feelings weren't joyous.

 _Quinzel… you're just bein' stupid…_

Harleen paused, walking to her desk as she didn't know what else to do but get to 'work'. She saw the large stack of paperwork waiting for her to go through it. She ignored it with a passion.

The picture frame to the left of the stack caught her attention though… an image of her smiling, sitting on a park bench with her family.

 _My family…_

 _My beautiful family…_

There was Joe… there was herself… and two of the most beautiful children she could ever ask for.

Jack… looked like his father… so handsome… except he had a bit paler of a complexion.

Lucy…. Looked like her mother… so beautiful… except she had a bit paler of a complexion.

Harleen remembered this picture at Gotham City National Park, the four of them going on their ritual hikes in places with a lot of green stuff. Pam would be so proud.

 _The Kerr Family…_

Harleen ran a finger across the engraved words on the wooden frame… but there was one thing that seemed off… she never noticed this before

Harleen picked up the frame, staring at it harder. Behind the bench… behind the family… a blurry shape of a pale man was looking straight at the camera… right behind them.

A smile…

A broken smile…

A dead white face…

Blank looking eyes…

Halreen remembered a lullaby… she didn't remember how. She heard Lucy's voice singing it as she stared at the image.

 _Run. Run. As fast as you can._  
 _Don't look back at the White Faced Man._

 _Do. Do. Whatever you can._  
 _Don't get caught by the White Faced Man._

 _Smile, Smile. Whenever you can._  
 _Don't frown ever at the White Faced Man._

 _Laugh. Laugh. As loud as you can._  
 _Or else be killed by the White Faced Man._

BOOM!

"AAAAAAH!" Harleen screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping the picture and breaking the frame. She fell back against her desk staring at Ivy who was a bit more than concerned.

"Holy shit… you okay?"

"Damn it Red… why'd you have to startle me!?"

"S-sorry I was so excited about the Wayne job! We scored girl!" Pamela walked over, picking up the picture frame. "Damn the glass is broken… let me fix this k? I feel so bad."

"It's… fine… I'll fix it." Harleen took it gently from her friend, looking at the glass, seeing the splintered and cracked image breaking apart her family it seemed.

Strangely though… the image of that pale apparition? That creepy smile?

Was gone…

 _I'll… fix it… right?_

 _Hah…. Hah…. Hahahah…._

 _HaHahAahAHAHA_


End file.
